


Schoolyard Crush

by Beardy



Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AUgust 2020, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: For AUgust! Wanda and Laura muse on the handsome father picking up his daughter from school.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Schoolyard Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finally got around to posting one of my AUgust stories, I hope that you enjoy this short one.

Playground Antics 

A Scarletvision AU - Single Parents

A single man at the gates of a primary school does not want for attention, particularly when they look like Sam Wilson, all smooth perfect skin, rippling muscles and disarming smile, but it is not Sam Wilson that makes Wanda Maximoff’s mind revel in the obscene each weekday morning. No, that pleasure goes to Victor Shade. By god is he a vision, with his tousled blonde hair and lithe frame.

“You’re staring.” Laura laughs.

“He’s distracting me with his….hotness.” Wanda waved her hand in emphasis.

“Why don’t you go and speak to him.”

“Eww. No. What if he has a terrible voice or is absolutely stupid. I don’t want to shatter the illusion.”

“He is actually really sweet and British.”

Wanda moans audibly, earning herself a withering look from a snooty looking woman.

“I want.” Wanda sighed, turning back to look at him.

“Oh here they are.”

“Nate, Tommy, Billy!” Laura shouted across the playground, waving to get their attention. Tommy turned, smile dazzling as he caught his mother’s eye, prodding Billy’s arm. Wanda beckoned them over. It all happened in a flash, Tommy had ran across the playground in a blur and careened into a little girl. His little girl. Sending her crashing to the floor, the contents of her lunchbox and bookbag scattered.

“Shit.”

Wanda ran over to the children, being closer she arrived at their side before Victor.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Wanda placed a hand on the little girl. “Tommy. You need to be more careful. You could have really hurt her.”

“Daddy.” The girl sniffled, burying her head in the strong pair of arms that had enveloped her.

“Vivvy, you’re alright, come here.” He pecked a kiss on top on the girl’s head.

“I’m so sorry. I am always telling him to slow down.” Wanda’s face felt like she could have fried an egg on it.

“No harm done.” He smiled, stealing her breath.

“Still. I’m glad she is ok.” She smiled back, taking in the lines of his face as he held his daughter tightly against him, pecking her on the cheek before letting her go.

He didn’t disappoint, he was even hotter up close. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck.

“Are you alright Vivian?” A small voice filtered through the panic. Vivian nodded at Billy, who approached and hugged her.

Wanda and Victor turned to face each other at the same time, noses wrinkled in affection.

“I guess they know each other.” He laughed.

“Billy plays with me at break.”

“That’s lovely darling.” He grins as he smoothed his hand over Vivian’s hair.

“I’m Victor by the way.” He holds out a hand to Wanda.

“I know.” She blushes.

“Oh.” His face creases quizzically.

“I’m Wanda. These are my two, Tommy and Billy.”

“You know, Vivian doesn’t often speak about friends, I was wondering if you might like a play date, seeing as they already seem to get along so well? He stammered, a blush rising to his ears.

Wanda looked across the playground to see Vivian and Billy playing on a small climbing frame, chatting intently.

“That would be great.” She turned back to face him, biting her lip. “I suppose I better get your number.” Her lip quirked upwards, her tongue darting out to wet her rapidly drying lips.

“Sure.”

They exchanged numbers with a playful smile.

She sauntered back towards Laura who was looking at her with an incredulous expression.

“What have you been doing? Laura smirked.

“Just talking to my future husband.”


End file.
